World's Collide
by ItaSaku1
Summary: Loke has always been Lucy's most faithful and trustworthy spirit, but what happens when they break Spirit Law, they fall in love with each other and the unexpected happens, they create life, Loke being in a big Spirit meeting not knowing about the condition his beloved is in must rescue her. Will he risk everything and be banished from his world for eternity again?
1. Character Page Part One

**Character Page Part One:**

**Main Character's:**

_**Loki/Loke/Leo:**_ a flirtatious wizard who is regularly seen in the company of young women. Using a ring called Regulus, Loke can conjure light-based magic attacks. His true identity is the Celestial Spirit Leo. He is the King of the Zodiacs. He has ginger hair and hazel eyes, his true eye color is rarely known for he is always seen wearing his blue tinted shades. He wears shades for if you were to look into his eyes you would get lost in them. A Slender and a bit muscly frame. His owner is Lucy Heartfilia. He loves Lucy, tells her about love any chance he has.

* * *

_**Lucy Heartfilia: **_17-year-old wizard who specializes in using celestial magic to summon Celestial Spirits from a set of magical Gate keys . She uses a whip on occasion to fight alongside her spirits, and upgrades to a Fleuve d'Étoiles whip, which produces an extendable beam of magical energy from its hilt. She also aspires to become a novelist. Blond hair with brown eyes, she is slender and busty. Lucy and Natsu like each other like best friends but sometimes it seems like Lucy likes him more.

* * *

_**Natsu Dragneel: **_Is a bit hyper active, doesn't think before he acts, and was raised by a dragon named Igneel. Natsu's age is unknown, in appearance he looks to be 17 but he is 80 years or older, he doesn't know. He has pink spikey hair and brown eyes, very muscly and is always seen wearing a scarf made of dragon scales. Specializes in Fire

* * *

_**Gray Fullbuster: **_An 18 year old wizard who specializes in Ice Magic, known as a perv by many because he has a habit of stripping out of his clothes without realizing it. Has short black wavy hair, he is tall, pale and muscly. He and Natsu are rivals.

* * *

_**Happy: **_A six year old talking cat with blue fur, he is Natsu's best friend. He can grow white feathery wings and fly for certain amounts of time.

* * *

_**Nikora of "Canis Minor**_": A common breed of celestial spirit normally kept by celestial wizards as pets. Lucy keeps a Nikora spirit that she names Plue. Plue is a white dog with a carrot nose, this specific celestial spirit cannot be submerged in warm water or he'll wilt.

* * *

**I'd like to give a shout out to SkaterGurl32** **for helping me with some of the description.**

* * *

**I'd also like to give a shout out to FiftyShadesofExcellence for beta-ing.  
**


	2. Preface

**World's Collide**

**Beta: **SkaterGurl32,cuteandfierce99

**Characters/Pairings: **Loke/Leo and Lucy Heartfilia

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Fandom: **Fairy Tail

**Word Count: **512

**Rating: **T

**Progress: **In-Progress

**Quote: **Let me hold you, I'll be your guiding light. Through your darkest hour, I will be there.

~ Julia Santiago

**Summary**: Loke has always been Lucy's most faithful and trustworthy spirit, but what happens when they break Spirit Law, they fall in love with each other and the unexpected happens, they create life, Loke being in a big Spirit meeting not knowing about the condition his beloved is in must rescue her when it is discovered that she has been taken, will he risk everything and be banished from the Spirit World for eternity once again?

Preface

It was a ghastly day, for in the land of Fiore it was pouring rain, not many people were out on this rainy day, and those whom were running to get inside. It didn't rain that often but when it did it was hectic, like there was a miniature tsunami going on. A young slender girl with blond hair and a big bust was causally strolling along with a blue flying cat and a white dog with a carrot nose following her. The flying cat was flying around the girl repeatedly annoying the girl over and over again.

"He liiiikes you. He liiiikes you." The cat kept saying over and over. The blond just ignored him, but one look upon her face you could tell she wanted to throttle the poor animal. The cat, known as Happy, flew out of the girls reach as she jumped up to grab him. "Luuuucccccyyyyyyy, don't." Happy flew ahead of the blond, known as Lucy, so she wouldn't do anything harmful to him, like, maybe pull off his wings or something.  
Lucy continued walking when her hyper aware dog started bouncing up and down and pointing behind her. Lucy looked behind her but saw nothing. She turned back around continuing her walk but was careful of her surroundings.  
In an alley not far from where Lucy was, a figure lurked in the shadows with a sinister smirk upon his or her face, the person was wearing a black hooded robe covering their face from the view of anyone that might be out on this rainy day. The person slipped farther in the shadows and jumped over the top of the building making sure to stay out of view of anyone, for if he were to get caught it'd be drastic.

_You will be mine Lucy Heartfilia, I'll be back and I'll be coming to get you whether you come willingly or not. _

**Sorry for the shortness but this is a preface and my prefaces are always a bit short, chapter one is already in progress, please read and review, let me here any opinions or what you may like to see happening in here. **

**I have a Fairy Tail Facebook group and page called: Fairy Tail's Loke Leo the Lion and Lucy Heartfilia. The links are in my profile, please like and join it. **

**Thanks, Jojo**


End file.
